wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pit Lord Argaloth
Pit Lord Argaloth is the first boss in Baradin Hold. Similar to the Vault of Archavon, the winning faction of Tol Barad has access to this boss. Dungeon Journal Unable to contain the massive Pit Lord Argaloth in the cells of Dalaran's mighty Violet Hold, the magi of the Kirin Tor were left with no choice but to confine the powerful demon beneath Tol Barad. Abilities * * * * Strategy * 10 Man Strategy It is imperative that the raid breaks up into two different "teams." It is best to stack one tank on each side of Argaloth with a few dps and healers. Melee DPS should be placed in the group which will tank the boss second to avoid parries and unnecessary misses. The two groups should be far enough apart that the boss must turn toward the tank; his Meteor Slash is a massive cleave, and will stack on both groups if they are too close together. He must turn far enough that the cleave will not hit the previous group. Meteor slash has a long cast time, but the effect of meteor slash is to debuff the effected group, so taunts need to come after the slash has hit. Periodically he will cast his fire attack on each team. This attack does 200,000 damage spread out to those in front of him, hence why two groups should be used. After which, the other tank will have to taunt back. Healers need to top off the groups as soon as possible to avoid any deaths as currently one DPS death will make the fight incredibly difficult. He will put a debuff on three individuals approximately every 45 seconds. These tick for massive damage and should be removed as soon as possible. At 66% and 33% he begins a rain of fire like effect. Keep moving; constantly run to stay clear of the fire he drops. After this, the party needs to re-organize into their teams and continue. The fight remains the same throughout. After 5 minutes he enrages and wipes the raid, so your dps must be at or close to 10k at least for each of five dps members. The fight is a DPS race and mildly movement oriented fight; most deaths arise from failing to dispel the debuff, and standing in the felfire. If most of the DPS is in heroic gear it may be sufficient. Much of the damage from dots and fire is Shadow damage, so shadow resistance of any type is preferred. This fight can be front loaded with heroism/bloodlust/time warps after initial aggro to the first tank, since the dps race is straightforward after that. The boss does not appear to have a soft enrage. Army of the dead does not appear to taunt the boss. Your raid's total DPS will need to be 71,577 in order to beat the 5-minute enrage timer. The fight can be healed by two players, and assuming (conservatively) your tanks deal 6k DPS each, your DPSers need to deal 10k damage on average. Quotes * To be announced... Loot Related achievements * * Videos External links es:Argaloth fr:Argaloth Category:Annihilan Category:Bosses Category:Baradin Hold mobs Category:Demons Category:Burning Legion